Horseshoe Peck
Callie teaches Peck a lesson about good sportsmanship. (Aired in December 2013 as an unofficial series premiere; officially aired in January 2014) Episode Summary The episode starts off on Callie twirling her lasso, and it looks like a flower. Callie turns it into a jump rope. Peck compliments Callie for the noodle lasso. They meet Priscilla who seems to be jump roping. They also meet Dirty Dan and Dusty who are playing tennis. They meet Ella who is juggling her milkshakes. Peck says that everyone in town is good at something except for him. Toby states that that's not true, because he's good at the deputy stuff. Peck says that he is good at that, but isn't good at sports. Since Peck wants to find a sport he can play easily, Callie brings him to the horseshoe pit. Uncle Bun greets Callie. When Peck says that he does not know how to play horseshoes, Mr. Dillo demonstrates the game. The first throw, Peck gets a ringer. On his second throw, he gets a leaner. When it turns out that Peck is a natural, he gets another ringer and it breaks into a song. At the end of the song, Peck is convinced that he's the best and gets into a braggy phase. Back at the horseshoe pit, Peck keeps winning different rounds of horseshoe playing and Peck brags. Farmer Stinky comments that he shouldn't brag because he won. When Peck asks Mr. Dillo if he wants to play, he runs over to Sheriff Callie to tell her that he is trying to get away from Peck. Back at the horseshoe pit, everyone cheers on Priscilla by saying "You can do it", but when Priscilla loses, Peck says "She can't do it! Oh yeah. I'm best. Uh-huh. Oh yeah." which makes Priscilla not want to play horseshoes with Peck ever again. In the street, everyone tells Sheriff Callie about how Peck is taking the fun out of the game by bragging and boasting. Doc Quackers tells Sheriff Callie the information and tells her to see it for herself. Back at the horseshoe pit, Toby throws a horseshoe and it lands into the water, and then Peck says "You call that a throw?". Peck continues the bragging by saying that he can throw better behind his back, under his leg, on his head, in his sleep, on his back, on one foot, in the creek, up a tree, on a mule, in a boat, and under a cow, toby decides he never wants to play horseshoes again and callie can see that the townsfolk were right peck was being a bad sport but she just what do. Back at Nice and Friendly Corners, Sheriff Callie wants to play a best 2 out of 3 game. In the first round, Peck wins. When Callie throws, she misses. On the second round, Peck knocks out his own ringer. When Callie throws, she she succeeds and wins round 2. On round 3, Peck fails to get a ringer. Callie wins round 3. Callie teaches Peck not to brag when he wins. Peck tells Toby that he wants to play another game with him for fun. Back at the horseshoe pit, when Toby throws a horseshoe successfully, Peck says "Give me five", not realizing that he would touch Toby's prickles. The town starts having fun now that Peck stops being a bad sport, everyone is friends with peck again and they are proud that peck is never gonna be bad sport again. Transcript End Credits / Callie's Gold Nugget}} Gallery Trivia *When Callie and Peck are competing, here's the results: Round 1 Peck - Wins Callie - Loses Round 2 Peck - Loses Callie - Wins Round 3 Peck - Loses Callie - Wins *Peck is the lesson learner in this episode. **The lesson learned is never to brag. International premieres * May 1, 2014 (Disney Junior Latin America) Memorable Quotes Cast * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck * Jessica DiCicco as Toby * Jeff Bennett as Doc Quackers and Mr. Dillo * Cree Summer as Priscilla Skunk * Kevin Michael Richardson as Uncle Bun and Farmer Stinky * Mo Collins as Ella Cowbelle * Carlos Alazraqui as Tio Tortuga * Gary Anthony Williams as Dirty Dan and Dusty * Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker as Sparky : designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:December episodes Category:H Category:Vhs